Twisted Fate
by AU Pripper
Summary: Even the strongest can be broken.
1. Chapter 1

(Just so you people know, I got this idea from a fanfic that I read last night)

Tux was walking back to the zoo through the city. He didn't know getting sent here for recon, was going to twist his fate horribly. His head shot around when he heard a gruff voice telling someone to 'grab him'. He rolled to the side then jumped on his feet again. The idiot who tried to grab him missed. Silently gloating at how stupid he was, he suddenly tumbled forward as a firm slap back-handed him.

The one that had passed him out, dragged him to an abandoned building. He brought him into a room then threw him at the ground, near a wooden. chair. He walked out the room and closed the door.

"Any of you know who he is exactly?" The penguin asked the other penguins who were waiting outside.

They shook their heads. The penguin sighed then went back into the room. Tux was still laying on the ground. He kicked him bored. Tux shot up on his feet. His sky blue eyes narrowed.

"Red..."

"Huh, you know my name?"

"You raped Ninja."

"Yeah, I did. But you're only here to answer questions."

Tux raised his brow, "What if I don't talk?"

A slap was brought upon his cheek. Tux stared unfazed.

"WHO are you?"

He just stared. Red growled then punched the half-mage hard. Then grabbed the back of his head and forced him to look up. Tux growled at the fact that the other was touching his feathers at all. Red let go then left the room. Tux sat against the chair, glaring at the door. Two unknown penguins came in smirking.

"W-What are you doing?! Y-You can't do that! You're a guy!"

One hit him in the face while the other punched his ribs. The small penguin fell to his side with a scream as he covered the broken area. They kicked him a few times then left.

Tux hissed, "Jerks."

He stayed like that until a door opened and a grasp on his feathers pulled him up. He hissed. A punch went to his beak. Tux put a fin to his beak as blood dripped onto his feathers. He glared then punched Red square in the face. He ran out the door only to have a penguin with pitch black feathers grab his flipper tightly. He surprisingly dragged him toward a room which Tux had never been in. It had a bed. It slowly dawned on him.

"What-Ew NO! You have a sick sense of humor!" Not a hint of fear was in his voice.

He was pushed onto the bed, giving the other a harsh glare.

Red came in and grabbed the dark penguin, "Apologizes, my friend here has issues with boys."

He looked at Tux, "But, who wouldn't want to-"

"Finish that sentence and I blast you."

"But of course, I couldn't let him have you...Until I f*** you."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PERVERTS?!"

"Who knows...half mage. I'm going to need that name."

"No thanks."

Red punched his right cheek, Tux couldn't help but scream as he felt a crack in his cheek. He was dragged back to the room. He sighed and laid on the hard floor. He wasn't really used to sleeping on hard stuff, unlike his dad. At that last thought, he cried into his flippers. He never thought he would miss him this much.

He groaned and covered his eyes from the sun. He got on his feet and walked over to the small window. The heat felt comforting, he hoped he wouldn't move. The door opened.

"Hello half mage!" Tux spun around to glare. "No hello then?"

"I hope you burn hard and painfully in he**." Tux stated simply.

"Well, someone isn't happy."

"I'm not usually, moron."

"THAT hurts, I thought we were friends."

"Do the world a favor...And go die."

"Hmm, maybe I should let you stay with my two friends here."

The penguin with orange marks in his black feathers smirked. Red left as the two remaining penguins dragged Tux to another room. His stomach dropped as he looked around. It was horrid looking. As they bounded him to a steel table, he tried to struggle away.

"Let go of me!"

"No can do!"

The orange penguin left the room as a dark blue penguin walked over to a box. As he grabbed a fire lighter, the orange penguin walked back in with three others. Just to watch how much the strong-willed half mage would take. Tux growled fiercely. He screeched in pain as he felt the fire lighter attacked his leg. They watched as his eyes lit up in pain.

"Did that feel good?" Dark blue penguin snickered.

Tux growled similar to an angered animal. Suddenly he felt the fire lighter sparks on his ribs. He screamed bloody murder. He could feel his feathers falling off, which made him furious. Later, Red walked in. He was delighted at the cuts and burns on Tux's body. Plus he had some feathers missing.

But not glad at the fire in the half mage's eyes. He just wanted him to break. Red unstrapped him then dragged Tux back to the room he sleeps in. He tried to back away seeing the penguin with pitch black feathers holding ropes. He had enough of being bounded for mystic sake!

"NO!" They tied the ropes around his body, pulling hard. He felt burns threatening to cause him severe pain. "OKAY OKAY! MY NAME IS TUX! NOW STOP IT!"

The burning stopped and he fell to the ground with a yelp.


	2. Chapter 2

Tux was zooming through halls. He just had to get- He was tackled to the ground.

"Nice try!" The dark penguin crackled. "Hey Red!" He dragged Tux over.

"What are you doing with him? It's not your turn."

"He was trying to escape!" He threw Tux down.

Red tsked. "I cannot believe you want to escape so badly."

He grabbed Tux's flipper and dragged him toward a huge room, windows were open so lots of cold winds blew in. There was a small wooden structure, with two ropes which were tied to hooks. Like when people would get hanged except that it hung you in the air a little.

He tied the ropes around Tux's flipper. The half mage stared at the penguins that was gathered around.

"Gentlemen this is what happens when naughty boys try to run away."

Tux glared at Red viciously. But that glare disappeared as he felt his back whipped. He yelped sharply. After his back was whipped ten times, it took all his might to not let his head hang. His back hurt like acid!

His body lit up in fury as Red forced his beak against his. Tux shot his feet forward. Red stumbled back then punched him in the chest. Tux grunted in pain. Then screeched out as he was bitten on his shoulder. Red took him down and took him back.

The dark penguin stormed into Red's room.

"What do you want?"

"I want HIM."

"Anything else?"

"He refuses to talk."

Red sighed then walked into the room where Tux was. "No more games Kid. You're mine, well for now the others will want a turn too."

Red pinned him on his back, hissing as Tux bit into his flipper. He slapped him twice as hard. Tux was completely disgusted as he was experiencing the same thing that Ninja went through.

His dark magic sparked as he slapped Red repeatedly. "GET OFF ME YOU PERV!"

SLAP!

* * *

><p>He stared up, frozen in shock. It didn't happen, it didn't happen. He tried to convince himself that it never happened.<p>

Suddenly the dark, and orange penguin came in and dragged him to where he was whipped before. When they were done, he had passed out. Tux opened his sky blue eyes, he sat up when he saw he wasn't in the air anymore. In fact, he wasn't even in the same room anymore.

Red came in and gripped his feathers, "What do you know about, my brother's team."

"...I don't know."

Red slapped him. "LIAR!"

He push him down and did it again. But Tux didn't fight back this time, he hadn't even fully recovered from LAST TIME. He held back his tears behind his eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark penguin sneaked in. Tux stared at him blankly. Red had already left a few hours ago.

"I know Red said no touching...But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You touch me and I scream."

"You scream and I make you bleed." He was stopped by Red. Again.

"YOU have a big problem." He dragged him out.

Tux sighed, leaning against the chair.

The orange penguin came in with a knife. He sliced the half mage's sides. Tux hissed in pain.

"Just wait, you're going to be mine."

Tux weakly glared. What was he? Some kind of object? He grabbed him then dragged him to the room with the steel table. He strapped Tux in then got out the fire lighter and flicked it on to the smaller's feathery stomach.

Tux screamed and squirmed as more feathers fell off. But more likely because it was cooking the skin underneath his feathers.

"Was that nice?"

"GO DIE!"

The penguin laughed then kissed him. Tux rushed his head forward in anger. He stumbled back, holding his forehead. Tux snarled at him.

* * *

><p>He was very silent as Red and his sick friends dragged him into that dreadful room. He wasn't expecting to be marked as if he was a horse in the wild west. He glared at the marks on his body. But glared the most at the curved R on his leg. No one was in the room himself.<p>

Tux sighed deeply, grabbing the first knife he saw.

Another sigh. "I really hate to do this...Sorry feathahs."

He dug the knife around the marks, he hissed and grunted as he cut the marks off his body as if he was cutting out shapes on dough. He knew the feathers and skin would grow back, but it would be a slow progress. Now to find some bandages...Because the letter shaped wounds were beginning to bleed.

* * *

><p>"TELL ME ABOUT HIS TEAM NOW!"<p>

"Ovah my dead body!"

Red slapped him.

"I don't care what you do! I won't talk!"

"Ken!"

The dark penguin known as Ken, rushed in. "Yes?"

"I think you deserve a reward. He's all yours."

Tux's eyes lit up in horror. Ken grinned then tackled Tux down. He did what he wanted, and in Tux's personal view; it hurt more than when Red did it. After Ken left, Tux looked up blankly then closed his eyes. He wished he could just slip away forever.

Just imagining him, dead on the ground; made him chuckle dryly. Darkness passed and sunlight shined on him. Tux stretched slowly, soaking in the sun; unaware Red was watching him.

"So Tux Mystic, ready to talk?"

Nothing, Tux ignored him. Red growled then stormed over and pulled out two knifes. He pushed them through his flippers.

Tux screamed. "OH MOTHAH! TAKE THEM OUT!"

Red sharply pulled them out, causing another scream of pain. He left the room. Tux slowly sat up and tearfully looked at his trembling flippers. They hurt REALLY bad. He came back with ropes. Then dragged Tux to the room where he was usually whipped. And from there, he was tied. He buried his beak into his shoulder and closed his eyes lazily.

He heard footsteps and someone grabbing something. He jolted, feeling something whip his stomach.

"Go away..." He mumbled weakly.

But the figure didn't go away, it kept whipping his stomach with a whip naturally. After that was done, he could feel blood on his feathers.

He wanted everything to end. And never come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Red walked in, "Good morning!"

"Go die." Tux growled.

"Now, that wasn't nice." He untied Tux down then dragged him into the room where Red's "minions" were.

They eyed Tux like a piece of meat, and at this point; it grossed him out. So he just dropped to the ground and covered himself with a glare. Red kicked him making him sit up. As they attacked him with their sick ideas of desire, he could not feel a thing, he could only hear their husky voices. His mind was at a lost blank.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone was in the room where Tux was originally whipped. His head was hanging low, he didn't have the faith to lift it anymore. He didn't want to stare at these sick perverts.<p>

Red grabbed his feathers and forced him to look at them. "YOU WILL LOOK UNTIL YOU GIVE ME THE ANSWER I WANT!"

His once sky blue eyes were dull and blank. He blinked as tears wet his cheeks. Tux shakily gave them the answer they all wanted: "O-Okay..."

**Sorry if you didn't want him to break, but really, it was in the summary. **


End file.
